jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Biała Tygrysiczka 104/Najgorsze wspomnienie Snow
To mój pierwszy blog i myślę, że się wam spodoba - Czkawka i Astrid nie daleko Berk znajdują dziewczynkę( imię Vix) w wieku 5 lat i traktują ją jak swą córke -akcja toczy się 7 lat po jws2 -istnieje jeszcze jedna nocna furia jest nią SnowFire - Vix nie będzie miała smoka -jak będą błędy ortograficzne nie zwracajcie uwagi -przyjaciółką Snow jest MoonKora(śmiertnik zębacz) -pogrubiona czcionka info ode mnie, pochylona sny Rozdział 1 -SnowFire nie rób tego!-krzyknęła MoonKora -Dam sobię radę- próbowała uspokoić przyjaciółkę SnowFire Nocna furia i śmiertnik zębacz znajdowały sie w jaskini MoonKory. -Przecież wiesz jak daleko jest z mojej jaskini do twojej- powiedział śmiertnik Pogoda już od rana nie zanosiła się na typowo letnią. Było parno, a także już przed połuniem ciemnawe chmury zakryły piękne niebieskie niebo. - Trudno. To pa. Będziemy się widzieć później- powiedziała szybko niebieska furia i odleciała - Jeżeli coś ci się stanie nie przylatuj do mnie...- krzyknęła Korali sfrustrowana Po chwili dodała: -... z płaczem Lecz SnowFire nic nie usłyszała, już była daleko. Po piętnastu minutach lotu zaczął padać deszcz. Na nieszczęście SnowFire deszcz padał coraz mocniej. Wkrótce leciała w ulewie. - Ja głupia jak zwykle nie posłuchałam Kory. Szczęście nie ma burzy to jest tylko wielka ulewa- powiedziała furia Po jej słowach coś błysnęło i znowu. Natchodziła burza. Ale za drugim razem towarzyszył błyskawicy grzmot. "Co mamniby teraz zrobić? Mam dwie opcje: dalszy lot albo PODDANIE SIĘ żeby przeczekać burzę"- pomyślała SnowFire Na zdrowy umysł każdy kto go ma poszukałby schronienia. Nawet nocna furia, lecz Snow leciała dalej. Dopóki nic się nie stanieona będzie lecieć dalej, a burza dawała znak, że szybko nie odejdzie. Furia leciała z coraz większą niechęcią. - Nie mogę się poddać,jestem silna, nie moge sie podda. No nie mogę!- powtarzała sobie toraz w myślach to na głos Wtem coś błysnęło za nią. Poczuła jak przechodzi po niej elektryzujący dreszcz. Zaczęła spadać. Smoczyca cały czas leciała wysoko ale pod ciężarem smoka w dół leciała szybko. Spadła plecamido dołu.Na kilka minut, około piętnastu straciła przytomność. Gdy się przebudziła leciała mżawka. SnowFire powoli próbowała wstać, sprawdziła czy nic jej nie jest. Ważne dla Śnieżynki było to, że mogła wstać. Machnęła skrzydłami, wzleciała na kilka metrów, ale uderzyła o ziemię. Obejrzała skrzydła płetwy i... - Cooo...- krzyknęła zdenerwowona- Nie mam prawej lotki na ogonie- dodała - Nie, nie, ratunku- krzyczała Nie miała co zrobić więc poszła w nieznane. Rozdział 2 Długo nie musiała iść, gdyż zrobiło się ciemno i Snow mocno zaczęły boleć łapy. Znalazła bardzo małą i ciemną jamę. Nie poczuła zapachu innego zwierzęcia, więc ułożyła się spokojnie i zasnęła szybko. -Gdzie ja jestem- powiedziała prawie szeptem smoczyca Nie koniecznie chodziłojej o jaskinię, bo ją pamiętała. Noc była ciemna, więc gdy Snow nie wiedziała nawet że jest małym lesie. Nie poznawała okolicy. - Na pewno podczas burzy zniosło mnie. Trudno musisz się przyzwyczaić, porzegnaj sięze wspomnieniami i Korą- powiedziała cicho ze łzą w oku Poranek był ciepły, a na niebie było kilka małych chmurek. Niestety dla Śnieżynki dzień zapowiadał się jako najgorszy. " Może pójdę i znajdę taką jaskinię w której cała się zmieszcze"- pomyślała SnowFire - Do widzionka mini jaskinio, mam nadzieje, że się nigdy nie zobaczymy- pożegnała sie błękitna furia Szła około jednego kilometra. Dotarła do wioski, nie wiedziała, że do wioski Berk. Za czasów wodza Czawki. Stanęła jak wryta gdyż zobaczyła jak smoki różnych rodzaji i ubarwieniu bawią się i pomagają Wikingom. Widziała smoki i Wikingów razem, ale tylko podczas walki, tym razem zauwarzyła, że mieszkańcy Berk latają na: śmiertnikach zębaczach, koszmarach ponocnikach, gronkielach, zębirogach zamkogłowych i kilka innych gatunkach. - Łał- powiedziała cicho nocna furia Patrzyła uważnie jak smoki współpracowały z ludżmi. Zastaniawiała się czy i ona miałaby swojego idealnego jeźdzca. " Marzenie, moje ciche marzenie"- pomyślała z wielką tęsknotą w sercu- Jak ja bym chciała mieć jeżdzca. Swą bratnią duszę. Rozdział 3 - Ile tu smoków, Wikingów i ... ryb! To jest smoczy raj- szeptała do siebie SnowFire Nogi same ją niosły, przyglądała się uważnie. Ale omijała ludzi, troche im nieufała. Nigdzie nie zauważyła innych nocnych furii. Nagle poczuła zapach jej ulubionej ryby. Ten zapach skusiłby każdego smoka. - To przecież śledź- krzyknęła smoczyca Oczywiście po smoczemy, lecz zwróciło to uwagę smoków, a mieszkańcy wyspy usłyszeli jedynie ryk nocnej furii. Wszyscy pomyśleli sobie, że to Szczerbatek. Smoczyca domyśliła się, że wzróciła na siebie uwagę więc wpadła na pomysł. Schowała się za koszami z rybami. Właśnie wtedy zobaczyła kogoś ze śledziem. Ten zapach zahipnotyzował małego smoka.Szła za dziewczyną z włosami koloru blond. Szła za nia kilka metrów,a dziewczyna nawet się nie zoriętowała, gdy nagle Snow nadepnęła na gałązkę. Blondynka się odwróciła. Zauważyła nocną furię, w pierwszej sekundzie pomyślała, że to Szczerbuś, ale smok okazał się niebieskii mały. Dziewczyna nawet się nie zdenerwowała, tylko wyciągneła lewa rękę i delikatnie się przybliżała. Snowi też się przybliżała. Została po raz pierwszy oswojona przez człowieka, SnowFire została drugą oswojoną nocną furią, którądo tych czas można było zobaczyć i odkryć. - O rany nocna furia- powiedziała szeptem dziewczyna, żeby nie wystraszyć smoka- Jestem Astrid i się mnie nie bó, jak Czkawka cię zobaczy to się ucieszy, a co dopiero Szczerbatek- dokończyła Dała Snow rybę i poprosiła, żeby poszła za nią. Zaprowadziła niebieską furię do swojego smoka śmiertnika zębacza, miał na imię Wichura. Śmiertnik mieszkał w smoczej budzie, było w niej zaskakująco dużo miejsca, więc Wichura miała wygodę. Dała smokom po pięć ryb. Błękitny smok się ucieszył, bo to były śledzie. Astrid wyszła, po czym przyniosła kurczaka. Śnieżynka nigdy nie jadła nóg od kurczaka, choć zasmakował jej. - Za chwilkę wrócę... eee... jak by cię nazwać- wyszła zamyślona Tym razem dłużej nie wracała. Ale przyniosła coś ciemno różowego. To była obroża.( wiem po co jej obroża, miałam taki kaprys) - Night( tak Astrid ją nazwała) mam coś dla ciebie- powiedziła uradowana Astrid Załorzyła Night na szyje obroże. SnowFire nie spodobała się obroża, ale dostała kolejnego śledzia, a za rybę zgodzi się na wszystko. Dziewczyna znowu wyszła. Jak ty masz wogóle na imie,bo nie sądze,że Night.- powiedziała Wichura - Jesteś nie dowiarkiem- powiedziała ze śmiechem Snow -Co, to ty masz tak na imię?! - Niee! - To czemu tak powiedziałaś? - Jestem komediantką i lubię nabierać smoki. I jestem Snow, SnowFire- mały smok mrugnął okiem Zanim któryś ze smoków mógłby coś jeszcze powiedzieć weszła Astrid z rybami na smoczą kolacje. Tym razem były łososie. Tak jak weszła tak i na dodatek bez słowa wyszła. Zjadły w krótko trwającej ciszy, gdysz zjadły szybko. Tę cisze przerwała Snow mówiąc: - No to dobranoc współlokatorko, bo muszę tu zostać no nie? - Moja buda, moje zasady- odparła złośliwie starsza smoczyca- masz spać w tym kącie, ale i tak dobranoc. Wichura obudziła Snow już o bladym świcie, choć zwykle furia wstawała późnym ranem. - Dlaczego tak wcześnie wstajesz?- spytała zaspanym głosem mała smoczyca Wichura nic nie odpowiedziała tylko wlepiła wzrok w Astrid, która wyglądała jakby całą noc nie spała, gdyż tak było. Przyniosła koszyk ryb i wysypała je przed smokami. Zbliżyła się do błękitnej furii i załorzyła jej sztuczną lotkę. SnowFire nie wiedziała co to jest, ale przypominało jej dawną lotkę. Bez zastanowienia odleciała. Zostawiła Astrid, Wichurę... i... ryby! Ważna dla niej była tylko piękna wolność. - Łuhu- krzyczła Snow Nie leciała wysoko, ani też długo nim spadła. Rozdział 4 - Ałć, ale ciężkie spadanie, o jestem w lesie- powiedziała SnowFire Powiedziała to do siebie ale na głos. Nie wiedziąła, że w tym lesie jest ktoś poza nią. Mowa jest o dziewczynie w wieku Snow, czyli dwanaście lat. Dziewczyna zachowała się jak Astrid- wyciągnęła spokojnie rękę do Snowi, ona też się przybliżyła, a ręka dwónastolatki dotknęła błękitnego nosa smoczycy. - Jestem Vix, tata mi powiedział, że do smoków trzeba się obchodzić jak z przyjacielem i ja ci ufam " Święte słowa"- pomyślała Snow Smok zaczął nagle energicznie wąchać Vix i poczuł od niej swój smoczy zapach. Vix miała dosyć długi naszyjnik wiszący na jej szyji. Dwónastolatka bardzo dobrze znała smoki i domyśliła się o co chodzi nocnej furii, dała jej naszyjnik. Gdy dziewczyna to zrobiła, SnowFire się ucieszyła i zaczęła skakać i ryczeć. Odzyskanie amuletu było dla smoczycy ważne, gdyż to była jedyna pamiątka po rodzicach, tak samo jak dwie bransolety na przednich łapach. Vix była za bardzo pewna siebie i chciała usiąść na grzbiecie Snow. To było nowe doświadczenie i smok się wystraszył. Spróbowała odlecieć. Jej lotka była nie dopracowana jednak SnowFire udało się wzbić nad ziemię. -Prosze smoku nie odlatuj, myślałam że jesteś na tyle oswojona, że się nie wystraszysz!- krzyknęła Vix W czasie gdy to mówiła Śnieżynka wylądowała na drzewie i wydała dźwięk który mówił: " I co zadowolona jesteś z siebie?" - Przepraszam, że cię wystraszyłam i dziękuje, że mnie rozumiesz- powiedziała dziewczyna - No dobra już zejde- ryknęła Snow Smoczyca i dwónastolatka tak dobrze się rozumiały jakby mówiły jednym językiem. Były dla siebie stworzone. - No to zobaczmy tą lotkę- powiedziała Vix szeroko otwierając oczy. To zrobił jakis nieuk. SnowFire się zastanawiała dlaczego instynkt nie podpowiada jej uciekać. Tym powodem było to, że odczuwała od niej przyjacielskie wibracje. " Może ona jest moim cichym marzeniem"- rozmażyła się Snow - Mogę ci mówić SnowFire, bo myślę, że to imię do ciebie pasuje Smoczyca radośnie ryknęła na odpowidź. - Teraz pójdziemy tam gdzie za chwilę pójdziemy- powiedziała głópiutko Vix - Jesteśmy w centrum wyspy Berk, a udajemy się do kużni Pyskacza- powiedziała dziewczyna - Ja tu już byłam- próbowała wytłumaczyć gestykulacją Snow Musiała tak wytłumaczyć, bo następne ryknięcie to następne wzrócenie na siebie uwagi. Tak samo jak wcześniej, gdy była w centrum wyspy po raz pierwszy. - Jesteś głupiutka- zaśmiała się Vix - To ty jesteś głupiutka, bo nawet nie próbujesz mnie zrozumieć!- odparła SnowFire'( oczywiście po smoczemu)' - Nie chcę, żeby nawet Pyskacz się o tobie dowiedział więc przykryje cię tym większym kawałem materiału. Tylko się nie ruszaj, ja tą lotke tylko dopracujewięc to będzie jakieś dwadzieścia do trzydziestu minut-powiedziała dwunastolatka Vix weszła, a smoczyca usłyszała rozmowę: - Co to za lotka, Szczerbatka?- spytał Pyskacz- dopracowywujesz ją? - Tak, tata mi pozwolił- odpowiedziała ( rozumiecie, że to kłamstwo?) - A to ok, mam ci pomóc?- spytał męszczyzna - Nie, dziękuje za pomoc, chcę ją zrobić sama, żeby wykazać się przed tatą- powiedziała dziewczyna I zaczęła się praca. Rozdział 5 Minęło trzydzieści pięć minut od kiedy krótka rozmowa Vix i Pyskacza się skończyła. Mały smok z nudów prawie zasnął, rozbudziło ją swędzenie za uchem, a nawet nie mogła się ruszyć. Zrozumiała, że to nie było zwykłe swędzenie to mucha chodziła po jej uchu, a nawet nie mogła się podrapać. Mogła by wzdrygnąć uchem ale można było zobaczyć ruch. Nagle usłuszała kroki to była Vix: - Stęskniłas się czy znudziłaś? - spytała dziewczyna tak żeby nikt nie widział że rozmawia z kawałem materiału. SnowFire się otrzepała chcąc pokazać że jest gotowa do lotu. - A teraz migiem do lasu- szepnęła Vix Na szczęście prawie nikogo nie było. Gdy kogo kolwiek zauważyły to się chowały. Gdy dotarły do lasu Vix powiedziała: - Z tą lotką polecisz gdziekolwiek będziesz chciała, to jest zaleta. Wadą jest to, że jesteś młodym smokiem i pewnie lubisz robić podniebne triki. Z tą lotką nie zrobisz ani jednej sztuczki. Oczywiście możesz skręcać. Pewnie będzie ci smutno. Na jej słowa Snowi wydała bardzo smutny głos jakiego smoki bardzo rzadko używają. Vix pomyślała: " Jeżeli mogłabym na jej grzbiet usiąść, zrobić siodło i je też dopracować Snowfire robiła by triki, tylko musiała by mi zaufać." Po chwili już nie wytrzymała. Machnęła ogonem przed nosem nastolatki. - no chwila ty zniecierpliwiony smoku. Nie ruszaj się, bo ci jej nie załorzę- powiedziała Vix Dziewczyna założyła sztuczną lotkę, a po tym Śnieżynka naprężyła grzbiet i ryknęła: - No wskakuj! (po smoczemu) - Mogę być twoim jeźdźcem?- spytała Vix nie oczekując odpowiedzi SnowFire z wielkiej radości odbiła się od ziemi i nad kilkoma metrami robiła kółka nad Vix: - No już, no już dosiąde cię.- odpowiedziała na zachowanie swojego smoka. Siadając na grzbiet swojego wierzchowca powiedziała: - Trzeba zrobić siodło! Smoki nie do końca rozumieją co mówią do nich ludzie, ale umieją rozróżniać tony. SnowFire zrozumiała ton Vix. Dziewczynie coś się nie spodobało, tylko, że nocna furia jej nie słuchała. Zbytnio była przejęta tym, że wreście będzie mogła znów latać. Wystrzeliła plazmą. - Tylko nie długo i nie wysoko, to będzie mój pierwszy lot samej. Zawsze latałam na Szczerbatku z tatą- powiedziała lekko przestraszonym głosem Vix Lot trwał godzinę. Vix mimo iż nie chciała długiego lotu sama go przedłużała prosząc o to Snow. Dla tej dwujki to były nie zapomniane wrażenia, ale to był początek. - No to co wracamy na ziemię, Snow co ty na to?- spytała nastolatka Smoczyca skręciła w prawo i poleciała nad chmury gdzie Vix podziwiała piękno różowych chmur pofarbowanych przez zachód słońca. Przez dwadzieścia minut żadna z nich się nie odezwała. Wolały trwać w ciszy, ciesząc się pięknem przestworzy. Nocna furia miała wybrany cel, a tym celem był jej dom jej jaskinia. Podobna była do starej jamy którą Snow nazwała " Mini Jaskinia". - Snow co to za miejsce?- chciała się dowiedzieć dwunastolatka Nocna furia znowu naprężyła grzbiet, ale tym razem chciała aby Vix zeszła. Dziewczyna zdziwiona zeszła.Smok wszedł do swojego domu w którym nie była od dwóch dni. Usiadła, a po chwili niebieska furia położyła się w jamie. Próbowała w ten sposób pokazać nastolatce, że to jej dom. - Snow o co tobie chodzi?- spytała Vix Wtem SnowFire przypomniała coś sobie. Kiedy była mała znalazła tą jaskinie i odcisnęła swój odcisk łapy. Niedawno zrobiała to samo. - To jest twój dom!!!- wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. Smoczyca pokazała kilka dziwnych ruchów, gdyż chciała pokazać , że w dzień będzie przylatywać do swojego jeźdźca, a w nocy bedzie spać tutaj. - Ooo, rozumiem. W dzień będziesz u mnie, a w nocy tu- powiedziała Vix Rozdział 6 Po wizycie w domu Snow, smok i dziewczyna latały około dwadzieścia minut, po czym SnowFire wylądowała w lesie gdzie się pierwszy raz spotkały. Vix zeszła z grzbietu smoka i sobie spacerowały. Nagle Snow kilka metrów dalej zauważyła MoonKore. Z jednej strony się bardzo ucieszyła, a z drugiej strony sie przeraziła, gdyż znała podejście Kory do wikingów. Znienawidziła ich od pierwszego spotkania. Gdy dowie się, że jej jedyna przyjaciółka przyjażni się z człowiekiem. Ich przyjażń może przeistoczy się w nienawiść. - Wiesz co robi się późno i lepiej już pójdę do domu- oznajmiła Vix SnowFire ryknęła na znak zgody. Chętnie by latała ze swoim ludzkim przyjacielem, ale musiała wytłumaczyć swojej smoczej przyjaciółce, że przyjaźń ze człowiekiem jest dla niej ważna. Wtóliła mordkę pod rękę swojego właściciela i poleciała. - Oby tylko się nie obraziła, przecież przysięga była jasna. Zaraz, chwila i momencik, nie było żadnej przysięgi i oby tak zostało. Bez przysięgi życie lepsze- wymamrotała pod nosem Snow Zaczęło się szybko ściemniać. Była około dziewiąta w nocy. Był środek lata więc i o tej porze było jasno, bo Słońce nie zniknęło za widnokrąg całkowicie. A poza tym faktem nocne furie bardzo dobrze widzą w ciemnościach, a w razie potrzeby Snow może echolokować. " Chyba śmiertnki lubią spać w nocy, więc zanim dolecę do jej domu to będzie już noc. Nie będę już zawracać jej głowy. Może do jutra ochłonie i możliwe, iż jutro będzie spokojniejsza i zrozumię jaka więź łączy mnie i tą dziewczynę"- pomyślała furia Słońce zniknęło całkowicie z widnokręgu. Można było zaowarzyć niebo rozsiane gwiazdami. Noc była bezchmurna, a księżyc był w pełni. Zapowiadała się piękna noc, a Snow była zachwycona. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że po tym niefortunnym zdarzeniu sprzed dwóch dni stanie się tak pięknie. Odnalazła bratnia duszę, może znów latać i ta piękna noc. Jedyną rzeczą, która może to popsuć będzie kłótnia z Korali, która skończy się dla Snowi tragedią- utratą smoczej przyjażni. Doleciała w końcu do swojego domu z nadzieją, że Moon jej wybaczy. Zasnęła dosyć szybko. Miała sen, a mianowicie był taki: Obudziła się w swojej jaskini i popędziła do domu MoonKory. Wytłumaczyła jej wszytstko po koleji. Korali zaczęła walczyć z Snow. Śmiertnik został draśnięty w szyję, a nocna furia obok oka. SnowFire po walce szybko uciekła. - Korali, nie!- krzyknęła i zerwała się na równe łapy Zrozumiała, iż to był tylko sen i powiedziała: - Oby tak na prawde nie będzie... Poszukała jakiegoś zbiornika wodnego, w którym mażna było znaleść ryby. Zjadła około dwadzieścia pięć ryb i odleciała. Odleciała do swojej przyjacióki wszystko jej wytłumaczyć. Wkońcu tam dotarła. - Cześć- zaczęła Snowi - Hej. Gdzie ty się podziewałaś?- spytała przyjaciółka - O tym właśnie chcę z tobą porozmawiać.- Mogłam ciebie wtedy posłuchać i nie lecieć. Piorun mnie trafił w ogon... - Coooo?! - Zaczęłam spadać, zgubiłam naszyjnik. Później spotkałam dziewczynę, Astrid, zrobiła mi to cacko. Niestety nie do końca zadziałało. Wtedy spotkałam Vix, zrobiła kilka popraweki się z nią zakolegowałam... - Jak ty mogłaś?!- krzyknęła zezłoszczona Śmiertik rzycił się na furię. Działo sie to co w jej śnie. Dokładnie. Najpierw Snow zadrapała przeciwnika w szyję, następnie ona oberwała. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania